hyif8y796879ygufgufghifandomcom-20200213-history
Tyoria's government
= = General The kingdom of Tyoria is a Electocratic Meritocracy, as the kingdom is overseen by a council of 10 each member having a different role and being responsible managing different fields in government these include: * Foreign Minister * Finance Minister * Cultural Minister * Commerce Minister * Defence Minister * Education Minister * Health Minister * Labor Minister * Minister of Magic * Justice Minister ' Council dismissal Each council member keeps their role until death, retirement or expulsion. An expulsion is in the event that the council believes a member is performing poorly or dishonorably. When this happens the council may conduct a vote to expel this individual. After an individual is dismissed by retiring or expulsion they will be financially supported by the government for the rest of their days but not allowed to leave the kingdom, though financial support is void if they had not served for 10 years or more. '''Note - being expelled or retiring is not seen as a dishonorable or disgraceful by the public of Tyoria if the individual has served for at least 4 years as it's seen as them having done their duties and making way for new talent.' Council selection General When a Minister is dismissed or no longer able to perform their role the great selection begins. The great selection is a series of exams and a vote that the Kingdom of Tyoria undergoes to select and replace a Minister. The great selection requirements The prerequisites an individual must have to participate in the great selection include * Age 35 or over This is to avoid a young inexperienced person participating in the exam plus ensuring that most entrants have experience in different fields. The government also does not want to support young council members for their whole life * Has been a citizen of Tyoria for at least 10 years This is to prevent an individual with foreign influence taking a council position * Public follower of Ophelism This is so the religion can maintain its power. * All eligible individuals MUST participate in the first exams This is to give a large entrant pool and avoid missing out on potentially gifted individuals who don't have strong ambition for the job The great selection process Entry Exam The starting test is the official opening of the great selection. The starting test gathers all eligible individuals and conducts a test focusing on the roles, duties and knowledge required for the vacant council position. The tests aim is to pass the top 100 entrants although more can be passed if entrants all got high results. The True tests The true tests are a series of simulated scenarios/situations in that the vacant council role would be expected to resolve. Entrants are put into these scenarios and are required to solve the issue/situation in the best way they are able as a council member. These scenarios are extremely realistic, so much so that there have been some instances where actors have been killed. Those who handle the situation quickly and effectively are chosen by the council to pass to the selection while those who don't resolve the scenario or are slow are excused from the great selection. The selection The selection is the final part of the great selection. The selection gathers all the remaining participants and creates a vote selecting the best individual of the group. All the population of Tyoria votes in this selection and the participants are encouraged to conduct their own election campaigns if they want to increase their chances. Notes * in Tyoria every citizen is raised to know and accept that it is their duty to come forward if needed by the realm. This means that every individual will most likely come forward if they are eligible for the entrance exams for the great selection even if they don't want the councillor role. * If you are eligible to join the entrance exams but try to not do the exam the punishment is (placeholder) Crime General The crime rate in Tyoria is extremely low due to the unending influence that Ophelism has on the populace. Law enforcement Although Tyoria does have law enforcement groups they are relatively small and few in number, this is due to Tyoria's extremely low crime rate. In a way Tyoria’s citizens are a large element of law enforcement as most of the population would tell law enforcement services if they witnessed someone doing something dishonorable. Punishments The kingdom of Tyoria has few punishments that vary according to the level of offence although a number of other nations and cultures see these punishments as quite ruthless. The kingdom of Tyoria has 3 main punishments which include: * Banishment into the Orc Lands This is when the offender is sent into the Orc Lands armed with only a sword. This is considered the lightest punishment in Tyoria because despite there being a high chance of either being killed by an Orc or put into slavery by Orcs if one did manage to escape they'd be able to live a free relatively comfortable life if they sold the sword. * The pledging of service The act of someone pledging their service is becoming an attendant for a highly prestigious individual assisting them in any way needed to earn their honor back. Someone's service ends when they die, their overseer dies or they are released from service. * Execution This Punishment is pretty self explanatory. The execution method is usually beheading but can change depending on the severity of the crime Notes: ''' * '''a servant letting their overseer die in battle and surviving is incredibly frowned upon and the servant may face death at the hands of the public. ' ' Judicial system Tyoria’s judicial system is similar to modern judicial systems where the offender is brought before a number of citizens and judged democratically. Although this is only the case with crimes where there is evidence against the accused, in times where law enforcement have no evidence the offender is sent to the (placeholder name) where Ophelia had first been discovered to be judged.